justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wannabe
|year = 1996 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = (JD) (JDW) |nogm = 2 (JDW y Remake) |nosm = |pc = Rojo (JD) Turquesa Oscuro (JDW/Remake) |gc = Rojo |lc = Rosa (JDW) Azul Grisáceo (Remake) |pictos = 65 (JD) 67 (JDW/Remake) |nowc = Wannabe |perf = Julia Spiesser |audio = Archivo:Wannabe.ogg }} "Wannabe" por Spice Girls aparece en Just Dance y Just Dance Wii. Apariencia del Bailarín ''Just Dance El bailarín es una chica llevando una túnica verde azulada con un signo de paz rojo y blanco. Ella tiene cabello rojo con dos coletas hacia ambos lados y zapatillas azules de plataforma de gran tamaño con cordones blancos. Ella luce mas clara en la versión de ''Just Dance Wii. Remake En el remake, el bailarín es mas claro y su rostro es menos visible. Fondo ''Just Dance El fondo es azul con puntos blancos. El suelo tiene el reflejo del fondo. Just Dance Wii En ''Just Dance Wii, luces blancas son añadidas y el suelo tiene más reflejos. Remake En el remake, el fondo es redondeado y cambia de colores, tiene cuatro luces y varias burbujas. El fondo luce similar al fondo del modo Party Master. Durante la parte "Yo tell you what I want" o la parte "the story from A to Z" el color del fondo es morado. Durante los versos y los estribillos el fondo es azul oscuro. Movimientos Dorados Hay 2 Movimientos Dorados en las versiones rehechas y la de Just Dance Wii de la rutina: Movimiento Dorado 1: Dobla tus codos hacia arriba y pon tus brazos hacia los costados. Movimiento Dorado 2: Apunta hacia adelante con ambos brazos. Pictos-sprite_wannabe.png|Movimiento Dorado 1 Pictos-sprite_wannabe2.png|Movimiento Dorado 2 Wannabegm.gif|Movimiento Dorado 1 en el juego Wannabegm2.gif|Movimiento Dorado 2 en el juego Apariciones En Mashups Wannabe aparece en los siguientes Mashups: *''I Will Survive'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Prince Ali'' *''Rich Girl'' Títulos de movimientos Wannabe aparece en los modos Puppet/Party Master. Aquí están los títulos atribuidos a sus movimientos: *Peace And Love *Peace Bump *Punch For Peace *What's Wrong *You And Me Trivia *En cada juego en que aparece, el nombre de la canción está mal escrito como Wanna Be. Se desconoce por que pasa esto. *Las zapatillas del bailarín se llaman Spice Girls en la vida real, como la banda que cantó esta canción. *Esta es la primera canción por las Spice Girls en la serie Just Dance. Le sigue Spice Up Your Life. *El bailarín se ve cantando "If you wanna be my lover" algunas veces en Just Dance Wii. **Esto no se puede ver en Just Dance o en el remake. *Durante el estribillo de la canción "So tell you what you want" aparece en la letra. Sin embargo, debería ser "So tell me what you want". *En el menú de Just Dance, si atuendo es azul y no verde azulado. *Esta es la segunda canción de Just Dance en aparecer en Just Dance Wii. La primera fue U Can't Touch This. **Ademas, algunos sonidos de fondo son añadidos antes de que la canción comience. *En el remake, el fondo luce muy similar al fondo de los modos Party Master. Galería Tex1 256x256 e82884267472d4cc 14.png|''Wannabe'' Wannabejd1.jpg|''Wannabe'' (Just Dance Wii) WannabeMenu.png|''Wannabe'' en el menú de Just Dance Pictos-sprite_Wannabe_(1).png|Pictogramas Videos Spice Girls - Wannabe Just Dance 1 Wannabe, Spice Girls Wanna Be - Spice Girls Just Dance Wii Referencias Navegación ru:Wannabe en:Wannabe Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:1990s Categoría:Canciones por Spice Girls Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Wii Categoría:Solo Femeninos Categoría:Canciones Rehechas Categoría:Elementos Rap Categoría:Canciones Fáciles Categoría:Canciones Calmadas Categoría:Canciones Promedio Categoría:Julia Spiesser Categoría:Consola Exclusiva